Corazon en altamar
by Lalala Gem
Summary: ¿Es amor? Siquiera ¿Alguna vez lo fue? ¿Que fue?¿Que pasaría si Draco se diera cuenta, años después, de que su matrimonio con Ron Weasley fue una mentira? Como el hermoso mar es apacible como el, también puede desatar una tormenta. Y Draco tiene que decidir ¿A quien seguirá? ¿A los votos de su matrimonio? ¿A su corazón? ¿O a alguien mas? AU.
1. Prólogo Regreso

**Corazon en altamar.**

 **Prologo "Corazón en altamar"**

Para Draco los días morían, al igual que los peces en manos de los brutales pescadores, sometidos a la muerte sin tener otra opción.  
La estufa de hierro destartalada dejaba caer por sus cientos de ínfimas goteras agua hirviendo mezclada con aceite.  
El paño que cubría la cabeza de Draco no podía retener a unos mechones rubios rebeldes que caían sobre su frente y ojos, fastidiándole el panorama del sartén al fuego, la cual estaba a pequeños pasos de caerse partes por partes como si fuera un rompecabezas que ni con miles de kilos de pegamento podrían volver a restaurarla a su gloria original ,como la primera vez que la vio en el regalo de su boda.  
Suspiro, mas de 5 años había pasado de esa noche calurosa y con miles de promesas de felicidad, que poco a poco fueron perdiéndose entre los años de su juventud. Los pliegues de las mangas de camisa arremangada estaban desasiéndose con lentitud sobre su piel blanca mientras colocaba grasa de ballena para freír.

-¿Cuando volverá mi padre de su casería de ballena?- la suave voz del infante resonó por las paredes de piedra.

Una maraña de cabellos pelirrojos rodeo la mesa hasta llegar altura de su regazo donde se resfrego como un pequeño cachorrito. Y así era, ese era su pequeño cachorrito comadreja, como le gustaba llamarlo, que después de 6 años juntos se acostumbro a ese pequeño gesto que a la vez significaba mucho. Significaba que extrañaba a su padre, mas incluso de lo que el debería extrañarlo, ya que siendo su esposo debía esperarlo siempre con anhelo de cumplir todos sus deseos.

-Cuando veas velas blancas en el horizonte y huelas el salado mar en tu cuarto-le habría gustado decir que cuando oliera el penetrante olor a licor y ron, mezclando la suciedad de semanas sin tocar jabón ni agua, era esa la señal- sabrás que regresara- termino de decir acariciando sus revoltosos cabellos.  
Hugo sonrió y se alejo de la cocina por prevención al fuego de la sarten y se sentó en las sillas de madera antiguas, regalo de su madre antes de perecer en sus aposentos ,con la mirada perdida en el mar. Levanto la mirada a la ventana frente a el para observar el indiferente e infinito mar ante sus ojos, el muelle se extendía como un jardín delantero de su hogar, dejando a la vista velas blancas a punto de partir hacia el horizonte.  
No hace muchos años el soñó con formar parte de esas velas, dormir arrullado por los suaves susurro del agua salada, mecido por la dulce marea como una mano que mese una cuna. Soñar bajo las estrellas y entregarse a las apasionantes aventuras que ofrecían miles de kilómetros de agua salada. Pero todas esas excitantes expectativas fueron quitadas de su vida al conocer a un joven apuesto y con falsas promesas de amor.  
Quito la vista de sus fallidas expectaciones y se apresuro a preparar la comida, porque muy a lo lejos distinguió las velas blancas de un navío que reconoció al instante.  
Sabia la rutina, sabia su lugar, sabia que debía hacer a continuación para satisfacer a su marido, siempre; como si fuera un robot.


	2. Capitulo 1 Rutina

**Capitulo 1 "Rutina"**

 _Su cabello pelirrojo era suave, y muy sedoso. Siempre que enredaba sus dedos en sus hebras, sentía como si tuviera las llamas de un fuego intenso en sus manos sin quemarse. Recordaba cuando podía pasar horas tocándolo sin cansarse y esas caricias lo ilusionaban..._  
 _En aquella época, donde era feliz con la representación de una mentira entre sus labios._

Draco abrió los ojos para enfrentarse al presente. Donde un impaciente Hugo estaba a su lado sujetándole con su pequeña manita su ya gastado delantal, manchado de aceite y otras sustancias desconocidas, en parte ansioso y en parte dudoso.

Hugo quería a su padre, pese a verlo unas cuantas veces, pero no vivía en un mundo de arcoíris, donde detrás de sus llamativos colores se escondía la cruel realidad, el vivía y era consciente de esa realidad, pintada de tristes grises y colores oscuros lúgubres, de la cual Draco trataba por todos los medios de protegerlo; Hugo era demasiado perceptivo para su edad, y sabia las cosas que ocurrían en esas paredes de piedra, por más que Draco no lo quisiera así.

Una risa estridente rezumbo fuera de la casa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hugo y paralizando a Draco. Ahí estaba.

Había llegado.

Su _esposo_ había llegado.

Coloco la mano sobre el hombro de su pequeño y lo apretó levemente, antes de que la puerta de madera ya agrietada se abriera de un sonoro golpe causado por una patada.

La imagen dejo a la vista a un hombre alto, que su altura casi alcanzaba los marcos de la puerta, de contextura ancha y de apariencia forzuda; pero vestía unas ropas tan sucias que podrían contagiar una enfermedad a cualquiera que las tocara, sus pantalones anchos estaban sobre unas botas con el cuero ya desgastado por todo su uso; su camisa era de un color ocre, vieja y con olor a pescado muerto, que Draco detecto desde la distancia que los separaba, de una tela tan fina que dejaba traslucidar el color tostado de su piel, por pasar tantas horas bajo el intenso sol en medio del mar, y también dejaba a la vista su prominente barriga, la cual era muy excesiva para alguien de su edad.  
Llevaba una bolsa sobre su hombro, en iguales condiciones que el resto de su ropa, manchada y con olor espantoso. Una gorra de marino protegía su cabeza, pero dejaba a la vista sus cabellos pelirrojos, que caían sobre su frente y orejas. Su cara estaba tostada, pero aun se podían notar las pecas a la distancia, y sus ojos azules resaltaban con ellas.

-¡Hola familia!- la gruesa voz de Ron Weasley se oyó por toda la cocina.

-¡Papa!- Hugo no espero mas y se arrojo a sus brazos.

Ron dejo caer la bolsa al suelo mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos y lo estrujaba contra si, era una de las pocas veces que lo veía como la persona que fue años atrás.

Draco no se movió de su lugar, contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, hasta que el hombre frente a el pareció recordar su presencia en la misma casa y bajando a su hijo de sus brazos, colocando la bolsa otra vez sobre su hombro se le acerco con un andar digno de un borracho.

-¿No hay una bienvenida para tu buen esposo?- colocando la mano sobre su cintura lo apego lo suficiente a él como para que el rubio sintiera nauseas con el hedor que desprendía su boca.

Tratando de mantener la distancia entre ellos colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho, Draco dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Claro. Bienvenido a casa- Ron sonriendo como un zorro engañoso se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo en los labios. Draco previniendo esto giro el rostro lo suficientemente rápido como para recibir tan brusco beso en la mejilla.

Esto a Ron pareció molestarle, mas no dijo nada mientras lo soltaba y se acercaba a la mesa.

-Tengo un regalito para ti hurón- Draco detestaba con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo aquel maldito apodo que siempre empleaba sobre él.

Con una sonrisa Ron sujeto la bolsa de la parte de abajo, dejando caer sobre la mesa un bulto plumoso, que cuando Draco observo bien, asqueado se alejo contra la cocina, dando se cuenta de que era un animal muerto.

-¿Una...una gaviota?- tenia la bilis apunto de expulsar lo poco que había comido ese día.

-¡Las ballenas no picaban, de acuerdo!- con un tono de cansancio tomo el animal entre sus dedos y acerco el pico ensangrentado contra Draco- Dale un beso huroncito, es un regalo especial para ti- canturreaba con malicia.

Draco lo apartaba con una mano mientras que con la otra se cubría la boca; el pobre animal se notaba que la causa de su muerte fue cuando aplastaron su cráneo, dejándolo reducido a una pelota sin aire y con todas las plumas blancas de la cabeza manchadas de sangre.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero la cena esta lista para ti- esperando que la idea del alimento lo hiciera recapacitar de su bizarra broma.

-¡Al fin entiendes como atender a tu esposo hurón!

Y sin mas preámbulos arrojo el cadáver de la gaviota por la ventana de la cocina y se sentó en sus anchas sobre la silla.  
Hugo en todo ese rato solo había atinado a quedarse sentado y silencioso en la mesa, ya había sido alimentado así que solo se quedo en la mesa para poder pasar tiempo con su padre.

Mientras Draco servía todo lo que tenia listo para dejar satisfecho a su esposo escuchaba sus desgarbadas y exageradas historias que le contaba a su pequeño, sobre como vio a una ballena tan grande y blanca, que sobrepasaba la medida del navío que hundió ante sus ojos; a veces Draco pensaba que era para lo único bueno que servía Ron, contar historias. Lo primero que sirvió fue la botella de whiskie de fuego, eso era algo que jamás debía faltar en la casa si quería mantenerlo contento, y siguió con el pollo, la tarta de calabaza y demás alimentos.

Luego de un rato Hugo se había retirado a su cuarto, no sin antes besar en la mejilla a Draco, dejando a los dos adultos solos, entre los eructos y sonidos nada educados del pelirrojo al comer.

Draco sabía que Ronald se quedaría hasta que un nuevo embarque necesitara ser llevado a otro continente, ese era su trabajo, cargar y descargar cosas, y pasar semanas tras semanas en un navío con muchos hombres apestosos; solo deseaba que ese embarque llegara lo antes posible, y así pasar el menos tiempo posible a su lado.

-¿Porque esta la canasta preparada?- fue la pregunta que regreso a Draco de la lejanía de sus pensamientos. Dándole la espalda mientras secaba los trastos de la cocina observo por el rabillo de ojo la canasta de la que hablaba.

-Oh, había pensado en...-la voz de Draco se detuvo al darse la media vuelta y ver la mirada que Ron tenía en esos momentos mientras bebía- en... yo... –los años le habían enseñado a Draco que los balbuceos eran la señal para que su esposo le concediera lo que quería, haciéndolo sentir poderoso, dueño de todo y mandato de todos.

Ron a pesar de estar perdido en su bebida, lo miraba a través del grueso vidrio verde de la botella, de su adorada botella de whiski de fuego. Aquella por la que le cortaría las manos hasta a su madre si la tocaba.

Draco solo tenía órdenes de comprar una botella cada vez que iba al mercado y tener un buen numero de ellas cuando su esposo volvía de altamar; jamás había probado ni siquiera una gota de aquella ardiente y asfixiante bebida por temor a que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta y sus consecuencias fueran más severas que su atrevimiento.

\- Que...-lo incentivó a continuar Ron agitando el poco contenido amarillento que quedaba.

-Pensaba si podría ir... con...con Pansy al mercado- su voz trataba de ser desinteresada, tratando de que su temor no fuera visto. Sus blancas manos estrujaban un trapo sobre la encimera de madera, haciendo que se volvieran aun más blancas.

\- Con que al mercado...-razono en voz alta su esposo.

-Si. Hacen falta algunos víveres y...- su amortiguada voz fue interrumpida.

-Pensaste si podrías ir con Pansy al mercado-repitió su petición con voz pastosa.

Draco dio la vuelta completa para ver la cara de Ron y saber porque repetía tantas veces solo un simple pedido de autorización.

-Tu...pensaste- al reírse entre dientes permitió que saliera el fuerte aliento de su boca infestada del hedor del alcohol.

Ron se levanto de su asiento azotando sus mugrosas botas contra el piso de madera, se acerco dejando que si cabeza fuera en vaivén de un lado hacia otro haciendo que mechones de cabello pelirrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

-Déjame recordarte algo, cielito- escupió mientras colocaba ambas manos contra la cadera del joven rubio creando una barrera que impidiera su escape.

Draco estrujo aun más fuerte la tela sucia contra su mano sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, el que utilizara un apodo "cariñoso" significaba que las tres botellas de whiskies ya habían cobrado factura, la cual, iba dirigida a Draco Malfoy.

\- Tú no debes pensar-resoplo frente a su cara- tú no debes pensar, ni suponer, ni esperar nada. Tú simplemente debes tener la comida lista, mi vaso lleno de whisky y la alcoba cálida para mi regreso- una sonrisa de la sorna adorno su pecoso rostro.

-Pero... faltan algunas...cosas y la cena de...- su voz se estaba quebrando.

\- ¡Aquí el que manda soy yo!- con su puño azoto la madera en la que Draco estaba apoyado. Bajó la cabeza hacia sus manos temblorosas dejando que unos mechones cubrieran sus ojos. Tal acción debió de irritar aun más la ira del marinero, puesto que de un manotazo quito el gorro que cubría los rubios cabellos del joven y sujeto las sedosas hebras de la nuca con fuerza obligándolo a levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos, a sus fríos ojos azules, carentes de cualquier rastro de cariño.

\- Si yo digo que saltas, tú saltas. Si yo digo que cocines, tus cocinas. Si yo digo que te prohíbo ir al mercado con esa víbora de cascabel, tú me obedeces!- los gritos azotaron los oídos de Draco y dejaron estallar las barreras que contenían sus lagrimas permitiendo que cayeran una a una de sus orbes color plata.

Eso alimentaba más el ego de Ron Weasley. Verlo derrotado, humillado y sin fuerzas para nada más que obedecer sus órdenes y sin cuestionarse nada, le hacía llenarse la boca de agua.

-Yo viajo semanas y semanas en el cruel mar para traer comida a la mesa, para que no les falte nada- suavizo su tono de voz, más no su agarre de sus cabellos. Intentaba imitar un tono de voz lastimero y melancólico para que la culpa se la echara Draco a si mismo preso del pánico, sin poder pensar otra cosa y volverse en su contra algún día; cosa que veía venir si dejaba que frecuentara sus encuentros con Pansy Parkinson, una divorciada liberal encaprichada con deseos absurdos de derecho- Ansioso de regresar a mi hogar, con mi pequeño y mi bello esposo. Extrañando tu piel en aquellas interminables noches navegando la costa atlántica, y cuando llego lleno de añoranza tu solo quieres marcharte y aléjate de mi.- Su discurso barato y patético solo hacía que Draco dejara caer más lagrimas saladas como el mar- No hurón... no llores- chito sus insonoros lamentos arrastrando sus lagrimas con su dedo índice hasta llevarla a su labios y probar el dulce sabor de la dominación total- Sabes que lo hago por tu bien- asintió con cara expectante ante cualquier respuesta.

\- Pero...-sollozo en un susurro- ...tu cena... y casi no hay mas... whisky- su voz bajaba de volumen en cada palabra volviéndolo un hilo de murmullos.

Ron adorno su rostro con una sonrisa zorruna, torcida hacia un costado. Llevo su mano hacia el cabello de Draco acariciándolo desde las raíces, sin nada de gentileza.

-Pero ¿Por qué perder nuestro tiempo juntos?- sin dejar que dijera una sola palabra su boca se adueño por completo de la suave boca de su esposo.

Draco sintió todo el mal aliento de 4 semanas de una dieta de puro pescado y whisky de mala calidad de extraído de cualquier cantina de mala muerte.

Fue atraído con brusquedad hacia el cuerpo delante de él, colocando sus manos en el pecho de Ron para hacer una inútil barrera que amortiguara el dolor que sentía en ese preciso momento. No quería cerrar sus ojos, quería guardar eso para el momento final donde fuera necesario cerrarlos y no abrirlos más.

Ron adentro su áspera lengua dentro del beso realizando una inútil guerra entre extremidades donde de una forma u otra, él seria el ganador.

Luego de unos segundos arrastro a Draco hacia las escaleras que conectaban hacia los dormitorios de arriba sin separar ambos labios, conectados en un desincronizado beso injusto y traicionero, para terminar de sellar su dominación. Al momento de ser levantado del suelo por los aires y ser colocado en el robusto hombro del pelirrojo sabía que estaba a punto de llegar ese momento.

Su cabeza dio sacudidas constantes ante la velocidad con la que era llevado al dormitorio; tendría que haber esperado una acción con tal desesperación, luego de casi cinco semanas en un navío destartalado rodeado de puros hombres rudos, Ron necesitaba volver a sentirse jefe de alguien, no un simple subordinado que siga órdenes. Y al momento de llegar a su casa, Draco se convertía en ese subordinado.

Levanto solamente una vez la mirada de la ancha y desgarbada camisa que apestaba como mil demonios, para contemplar a su pequeño hijo observarlo al final del corredor desde dentro de su alcoba con una expresión de lamentación y ojos inundados en lagrimas; con un simple gesto de cabeza Draco le hizo entender que ya sabía qué hacer. La rutina de todos los meses, encerrarse en su cuarto y cerrar los ojos tratando de dormir, de sumirse en un sueño, un mundo de fantasías donde él era gobernante y excluirse de todos los sonidos que ocurrieran fuera de su habitación cerrando la puerta. Justo como hizo en ese momento.

Draco suspiro al pasar el marco de la puerta, no había nada más que hacer. Sintió como era despojado del apoyo en el cual se encontraba hace unos segundos para ser arrojado con fuerza hacia el viejo colchón de su habitación. No vio el rostro de su esposo, aunque tampoco sentía deseos de hacerlo.

Y había llegado el momento. Cuando Ron cerró la puerta, Draco cerró los ojos, cerró sus manos y dejo de sentir.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí va la presentación que debía:**

 **Como se dará cuenta, respondiendo a la pregunta de lanali17 si, me inspire en un capitulo de Los Simpson para escribir este Fic, donde Marge escribe su libro "Corazón arponeado", si bien el comienzo es similar, no es una copia exacta.**  
 **Me gusto la historia de Marge, pero me hubiera gustado que la profundizara, y como se ve aquí, contada de otra manera.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar a:**

 **lanali17 : Si, me inspire en ese capítulo de los Simpson, "Corazón Arponeado" me había gustado muchísimo cuando lo vi. Me contenta mucho que te haya resultado interesante, ¡espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!**

 **Yiohtan: Aquí está la publicación :D, hasta ahora no había leído ningún fic Drarry de este tipo, así que dije: ¿Por qué no? Y aquí estamos, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar.**

 **Espero este capítulo les guste y comenten lo que pensaron, si les gusto, si no. Espero con ansias los comentarios de quienes se animaron a leer este fic, aunque no lo crean, levanta mucho los ánimos e impulsan a continuar :D. Dato curioso: Yo ya había publicado este Fic en Wattpad con anterioridad, pero decidí eliminarlo y publicarlo aquí. Nos leemos :D**


	3. Capitulo 2 Particula

**Capitulo 2 "Partícula"**

Las espirales de la cortina habían dejado de parecerle rastros de libélula, de mariposas y de pájaros hacia la décima quinta vuelta que daban las 20 libélulas, mariposas o pájaros. Ahora eran rastros de abeja, de simples y regordetas abejas felices que buscaban el camino para ir a su panal, que en este caso eran los pliegues que la unían a la madera de la ventana ondeándose con la suave brisa del mar que entraba por ella. Esta entraba delicada y sutilmente moviendo las cortinas a su paso hasta llegar a él, tocando la desnuda piel de su espalda como si fueran caricias de una flor tratando de dar consolación con su dulce y melancólica fragancia, la cual Draco inhalaba lentamente queriendo usarla como droga anestésica para poder dormir e ignorar el día, la luz y el lugar donde se encontraba.

Aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo, quería dormir, tan solo unos míseros segundos para poder afrontar las siguientes noches en vela en la fría silla de madera de la cocina. Porque se negaba, rotunda y totalmente se negaba a compartir el lecho matrimonial con esa bolsa apestosa a whisky y mujerzuelas que llamaba marido más de lo estrictamente necesario para cumplir sus deberes maritales.

Acaricio la rugosa textura de la almohada, cubierta con sudor y manchada de cosas que por nada del mundo quería averiguar que eran, manchas que no se irían jamás, manchas que dejarían una marca, marcas como las que ahora adornaban la tersa piel de su cadera, marcas que se mostraban como en un desfile vertical G. por sobre las capas de piel de su abdomen. Marcas que han sido sus mudas testigos acerca de todo lo que ha estado pasando durante todo ese tiempo. Marcas que a pesar de desaparecer en cuestión de días, permanecerían en su interior y en su alma en el rincón más oscuro pero no olvidado de su ser.

Suspiro.

Parpadeo varias veces.

Y volvió a suspirar.

Acerco sus manos hacia su cara, viendo sus largos dedos encogidos como ramillas rotas, y observo las líneas rojas que surcaban sus muñecas de un lado a otro fingiendo ser esposas invisibles y temporales. El agarre de Ron rara vez era delicado, y su piel ya se había acostumbrado a eso poco a poco en las zonas que usualmente solía marcar; como el cuello, los brazos y muñecas. Zonas visibles, para que la gente de afuera lograra vislumbrarlas y no se acercaran a él.

Miro sus esposas rojas y latentes una última vez antes de acercarlas a sus labios y besarlas. Besarlas con una tierna caricia, tan cálida que pensó podría ayudarlo a seguir adelante, una caricia solitaria e individual, que no poseía un igual ni nada que la semejara o igualara el ánimo que se daba a sí mismo.

Muchas personas dudaban de tener suficiente fuerza y calidez propia como para brindársela a sí mismos, muchos necesitaban que otra persona se los brindara. Pero Draco la poseía, la poseía por él y por su hijo, su pequeña comadrejita por la cual aun seguía en pie. Ese niño representaba el todo en su vida, la alegría que poseía al despertar cada mañana, la ternura que hacían pequeños gestos como ayudarlo a lavar los trastos, y el amor que podía tener una persona a otra sin límites, ni palabras.  
Pensó en su hijo y la fuerza nacía de una pequeña partícula rodeada de oscuridad. Pero había veces que esa oscuridad era más grande y más abrumadora de lo que el podía soportar, era como una avalancha pesada y espesa que se arrojaba con fuerza sobre él, y tenía que soportar la respiración durante mucho tiempo para no caer en el colapso total, del cual ya sabía de ante mano que no iba a regresar si algún día esa oscuridad le vencía.

Pero Draco era fuerte, aunque no lo pareciera, si bien no poseía la fiereza para hacerle frente a su esposo en muchos aspectos, poseía la fuerza necesaria para levantarse cada mañana, y eso se lo debía todo a Hugo. Ese niño era lo que lo impulsaba a decir "Si, yo puedo".

Un suspiro golpeo sus maltratadas muñecas sutilmente, ya era hora de levantarse.  
Lentamente, usando el colchón como punto de apoyo, se incorporo con sus temblorosos brazos deseando no haberlo hecho.

-¡Ah!-gimió apretando los dientes. Una ráfaga de dolor lo azoto en toda la columna vertebral hasta su parte baja como un relámpago.

Hace un tiempo atrás el aprendió que no debía de quejarse de dolor o expresar lo que sentía, porque ese era el clímax de Ron Weasley, a ese bastardo marinero le excitaba de sobre manera ver el dolor que le provocaba, tanto física como emocionalmente de un sentido totalmente enfermo que en una ocasión le ordeno llorar con un tal grado de desesperación que creyó que Ron se orinaría en los pantalones si no lo hacía. En algún punto fue gratificante verlo un poco devastado, sufriendo aunque sea una mínima y micro partícula de las toneladas que el sufría cuando estaba en su hogar.  
Desde ese entonces aprendió a no dejar que nadie viera sus sentimientos, para sobrevivir tenía que ser un frio soldado de guerra, y en eso se convirtió.

Si bien había ocasiones en las que la frialdad se le iba por el caño, como ocurrió anoche, lograba recomponerse y lograr contener la calma los días siguientes mientras su esposo estuviera en tierra.

Reprimió el sollozo que ansiaba por salir de su garganta y tan rápido como pudo se apoyo en el respaldar de madera de su cama mientras su respiración se descontrolaba.

Ardía.  
Ardía como mil demonios de los siete mares.

Cada encuentro con Ron era un nivel más de dolor que debería experimentar para la siguiente vez. Apretujo las sabanas con los puños cerrados junto con sus ojos y dientes. Solo unos segundos, solo unos segundos y podría levantarse. El olor a mar volvió a entrar por su ventana invitándolo a continuar, a continuar e ir a su íntimo encuentro que solo ellos dos formaban parte.

Abrió sus ojos y miro con anhelo a la ventana, tantos caminos y tantas preguntas que jamás tendrían una respuesta; la insertidumbre lograba apoderarse de él de una manera misteriosa.  
Tratando de no apoyar demasiado su cadera contra el maltrecho colchón, se levanto, sujetándose de la blanca pared y contando hasta 3 para enderezarse.

Siempre dolía.

El enderezarse fue como sentir un látigo chocar contra su espina dorsal sin piedad. No gimió, pues eso sería una muestra de que lo que le hacía Ron tenia algún efecto en el, con una mano en su cadera y la frente en alto se erguió como siempre lo hacía.

Solo antes y solo después.

* * *

La cocina estaba vacía cuando descendió por la escalera. Lo único que revelaba la presencia de otra persona eran los sonidos de la madera crujiendo bajo sus propios pies, la vieja y humedecida superficie dejaba la sensación de que estaba caminando sobre algo mojado, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Comprobó la hora en el reloj de madera de la pared, 9.05, su marido estaba en Las Tres Escobas, su segundo hogar. Un bar de día, y un cabaret de noche. Un lugar donde estaban las mas despreciables alimañas y mujerzuelas de todo Hogsmeade, y pues claro, Ron estaba allí en primera fila bebiendo como condenado y maldiciendo como marinero.

Draco entro en la cocina, que había quedado tal y como la dejo el día anterior, relucientemente asquerosa. Manchada con las acciones de su esposo.  
Hugo aun no bajaba a esas horas, puesto que los días que su padre estaba sabía que su horario para salir eran pasadas las 11, donde él le llevaría el almuerzo, o bien bajaba y comía en cuestión de segundos para luego ir a jugar con los Zabini, sus vecinos de toda la vida. Aunque puede que hoy pudieran saltearse esa pequeña norma, pensó terminando de recoger las botellas vacías y poniendo los platos en su lugar.

-¡Hugo, puedes bajar!- Lo llamo en voz alta para que lo oyera.

Podría enviar a Hugo a la Honeydukes para que ayudara en las pequeñas tareas que el matrimonio de ancianos ya no podía realizar con eficacia, como leer los correos que ellos no podían, catalogar los dulces, y acomodar los estantes; muchas veces Hugo salía beneficiado de allí, ya que por su duro esfuerzo solían obsequiarle unas deliciosas ranas de chocolate o una caja de esas dichosas grageas de todos los sabores, que personalmente las detestaba por una mala experiencia con una sabor vomito, pero que su pequeño adoraba.

Eso significaba que tendría tiempo para hacer las compras y preparar comida abundante, y poder guardarse una pequeña porción para poder abastecerse en la noche.  
Si había otra regla que acatar cuando Ron estaba en tierra firme, era no comer...o al menos, no frente a él, ya que siempre daba indirectas (muy directas) de que no se permitiría tener un marido subido de peso. Y Draco siempre se preguntaba si esa regla podía emplearla el también, puesto que el pelirrojo no poseía una figura para nada envidiable, salvo quizás para una ballena. Una gran ballena bastarda.

Rio entre dientes ante sus ocurrencias de las mil un maneras que tenía sobre hablar mal de su esposo.

-Papa…-escucho el suave murmullo a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, Hugo había llegado a su lado, mirándolo con sus ojitos luminosos.

-Buenos días comadrejita- acaricio suavemente su fleco rojizo- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Hugo no contesto, si no que observo la mano que lo acariciaba, y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al notar marcas violáceas en el antebrazo de su padre. El no era un niño tonto, en algunas ocasiones se levantaba más temprano para ir a acurrucarse en la cama con su papa, luego de que su padre se hubiera ido a quien sabe dónde, pero su papa no le permitía entrar al cuarto, incluso le contestaba con la puerta cerrada, y cuando lo veía el resto del día, tenía una mueca adolorida en su rostro. Su mente infantil le decía desde hace mucho tiempo que algo malo ocurría allí.

Draco noto la mirada pensativa de su hijo, y cuando vio hacia donde estaba dirigida alejo su brazo rápidamente, rompiendo con el contacto entre ellos. Trato de estirar la manga de su camisa disimuladamente para ocultar su brazo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto suavemente mientras estrujaba su camisa entre sus dedos.

-Nada- contesto rápidamente- Solo me golpee tratando de mover un mueble del cuarto, fue un descuido mío- aseguro.

Hugo lo miro inseguro por un instante, con la mirada aun fija en su brazo.

-¿Te duele?

Mierda. Claro que dolía, pero dolía aun mas ver la cara de preocupación que Hugo tenía en ese instante, sus ojitos comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente.

-Solo un poco mi cielo- contesto sonriendo débilmente.- No debes preocuparte.

Con manos temblorosas, Hugo tomo el brazo que su papa trataba de ocultar tras su espalda acercándolo a él. Los dedos tibios levantaron un poco la camisa, dejando solo un poco al descubierto las magulladuras de su piel; Draco iba a retirar nuevamente el brazo cuando sintió un roce cálido contra su piel. Hugo había acercado su cara y estaba dándole pequeños besos donde veía tonos violáceos.

Ah. Ahí estaba. Esa era la pequeña partícula luminosa y viva que le llenaba su ser, que cosquilleaba en sus venas y que entraba poco a poco en su corazón. Esa maravillosa calidez que solo podía transmitir el amor.

Cuando el pequeño levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos noto que el brillo de los ojos plata de su papa había vuelto, solo un poco, pero allí estaba. El no podía hace hacer mucho para aliviar el dolor, pero algo era algo ¿No?

Draco sonrió y se agacho todo lo que su cadera le permitió sin sentir dolor, y estiro a Hugo hacia él, dándole un beso en la frente y posteriormente frotando la punta de sus narices.

-¿No crees que los señores Lokheart necesiten ayuda hoy?- pregunto separándose- Vi que un nuevo cargamento de dulces era llevado al centro.

-¡Es cierto! Dijeron que llegarían nuevos calderos de chocolate, y nuevos sabores de grageas- dijo con todo el entusiasmo que puede tener un niño que iba a estar rodeado de muchos dulces.

Draco hizo un sonido estrangulado.

-Pues vamos entonces- suspiro tomando su mano y aun sonriendo.

Tomo el canasto de mimbre de debajo de la mesada de la cocina, junto con la lista de víveres que posteriormente había escrito. Y con el poco dinero arrojado sobre la mesa emprendió camino hacia el mercado junto con Hugo tomando su otra mano. Para su mala suerte esa noche no habría sobrantes que satisficieran su hambriento estomago; contando el puñado de dinero, solo alcanzaba para una porción normal y una pequeña de alimento, que se aseguraría fuera para su comadrejita, la cual ahora contaba entusiasmado todos los sabores que había probado de grageas mientras salían de la casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola dijo el conde!**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ¿Les pareció largo? ¿Corto? y si no les gusto algo háganmelo saber tambien, las opiniones son recibidas con los brazos abiertos. Puede que ahora parezca que las cosas van lentas, pero pronto se pondrán en marcha.**

 **¡Muchísimas y profundas gracias a las personas que comentaron!**

 **Yiohtan: Puede que ahora si te haya hecho esperar un poquitito mas para la continuación jejeje, pero aquí esta! Para el deleite de tus ojos (?, tú me hiciste muy feliz a mi haciéndome saber que te gusto! Si, yo también odio bastante a Ron, siempre me preguntaba como seria de malo, mmm y pues lo odio XD jajaja. Oh Harry, que decir de él, muchas sorpresas aparecerán poco a poco. Miles de gracias por tu apoyo y deseo de que mis musas no me abandonen! Gracias!**

 **Galatea: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, te quedan 2 deseos jajaja.**

 **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y recuerden: Un comentario, es el nacimiento de un hipogrifo (?**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	4. Capitulo 3 El mar anuncia cambios

**Capitulo 3 "El mar anuncia cambios"**

Pansy llevaba puesto un vestido verde olivo cuando la encontró al pie de su casa esperándolo. Su corsé de lazos blancos, que se amarraban por delante estaba tan ajustado que sus pechos parecían dos pelotas, de aquellas que le obsequio a Hugo hace tiempo. Su piel pálida, con algunas pecas salteándole los hombros como si un pincel hubiera elegido sus poros como lienzo, contrastaba a la perfección con el color elegido, junto con la luz de media mañana que bañaba su persona, hacia verla como una mujer fuerte.

Hola tía Pansy- Hugo fue el primero en acercarse para saludarla.

La mujer de cabello negro se agacho para apretujarlo en un fuerte abrazo que asfixio al pobre niño entre sus turgentes pechos.

-¿Cómo estas mi niño precioso?- al separarse de él, le lleno de besos la cara con cada palabra mientras el infante reía por las ocurrencias de su tía.

Pansy era una guerrera en cuerpo de porcelana, peleaba porque todo fuera justo y honorable para todos, totalmente lo opuesto a él, que simplemente se resignaba a lo que viniera, pero no por ser cobarde, si no porque temía de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor por sus decisiones, era un peso demasiado grande para sus cansados hombros, que trataban de resistir los fuertes vientos que soplaban su matrimonio.

Sujeto con más fuerza la canasta a medida que se acercaba a ella.

-Buen día Pans- saludo besando su mejilla suavemente.

-Hola preciosura- con una sonrisa coqueta que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos correspondió el gesto, mientras enredaba su brazo con el del chico como una serpiente juguetona.- Sigues tan bello como siempre- le murmuro suavemente.

-Gracias- le contesto sonriéndole- Tu también sigues siendo la flor más bonita.

Draco dejo que lo envolviera su dulce aroma a jazmín, aquel tan familiar que recordaba a sus años de niñez en los campos de su abuela. Tan lejanos y tan añorados. Ese era un juego que tenían entre ellos, darse elogios mutuamente cada vez que se veían, y así por un momento creer en esas dulces mentiras para poder seguir adelante, o al menos así era como lo veía él.

-¿Vamos Hugo?- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Lo siento tía Pans, hoy tengo que ir a Honeydukes.

-Oh, vaya- se lamento- Entonces ten cuidado- le acaricio la cabeza para luego darle un cariñoso beso en sus cabellos de fuego- No comas tantos dulces.

-De acuerdo- sonrió- Adiós papa- saludo a su padre con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, no quería llegar tarde con los señores Lokheart.

Con una lentitud agradable Draco y Pansy caminaron el uno al lado del otro hacia el mercado en el centro de la ciudad, recorriendo de camino las adoradas calles que a Draco tanto le gustaban, elegantes, con colores oscuros pero al mismo tiempo llamativos, no muy ostentosos, pero si para personas que se permitieran unos gustillos; había carencia de elegancia en su vida actual, pero las pocas veces que podía apreciar pequeños momentos de alivio, Draco lo disfrutaba, cuando no tenia que pensar con la mente presionada en Ron, momentos donde la conciencia de Ron estaba tan adormilada como su lengua por tanto whisky de fuego.

Las ventanas de los departamentos que daban a las calles estaban abiertas, algunas adornadas de flores, otras con las cortinas acariciando el borde de madera como una suave pincelada de la brisa, pero otras estaban cerradas, negando la visita del sol a la residencia. Draco trataba lo más posible de hacer que en su casa entrara todo el sol que pudiera, y también la brisa del mar. Esa salada y profunda brisa que llenaba sus pulmones, recordándole que la vida sigue, y que él puede soportar todas las tempestades que azotan su barco de vida, un valiente capitán de hogar, un joven que aun tiene fuerzas de reserva.

Con un suspiro vuelve a la realidad cuando se da cuenta que los elegantes paseos son sustituidos por techos de tela, dando sombra a los vendedores, habían llegado al centro, a los mercados.

El andar de Pansy era como el de una delicada mariposa, ligera y elegante, pese a que su porte resaltaba su fiereza interna, más parecida a la de un águila dispuesta a atacar. Sus pies ligeros y danzantes la hacían girar con gracia y destreza cada vez que Draco se detenía abruptamente por una oferta en algunos vegetales, haciéndola parecer una bella bailarina en un escenario poco apropiado.

Ella suspiro. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día que vería a su eterno amigo correr tras las ofertas de alimentos, cuando en otros tiempos hubieran podido comprar todo aquel mercado de quinta si lo hubiera querido; cambiar del salmón más fino y delicioso a un pescado que difícilmente podría ser considerado un animal en buen estado. La vida le había jugado una muy mala pasada a los Malfoy, y sobre todo a Draco. Nunca sabrá si fue un castigo por su soberbia o su antipatía lo que lo llevo a eso, solo estaba segura de algo, Draco no se merecía el tormento que, con mucho asco, llamaba esposo. Ella deseaba lo mejor para él, no solo por ser su mejor y más grande amigo, que se quedo con ella sin vergüenza alguna cuando se divorcio, si no también porque fue, y siempre será su primer amor.

Aquel con el que de niña soñó en una gran boda blanca, y con muchos niños rubios en su futuro; aquel por el que arriesgo su herencia Parkinson, y perdió, pensando que una vez casada podría llegar a verla como lo que era, una mujer respetable y atractiva, que podría darle el futuro que merecía, pero lamentablemente no el que el joven heredero quería en aquellos tiempos, cuando fue engatusado por esa bola de estiércol llamado Ronald Weasley. Aquel sujeto con cabello alborotado y pecas engañosas jamás logro convencerla de su treta de "verdadero amor" para con Draco la noche que se presento con tal descaro a la mansión Malfoy para pedir apasionadamente la mano del rubio en matrimonio, prometiendo mentiras de lo mejor y nada más que lo mejor, logrando engañar con astucia y pequeños gestos al patriarca Malfoy, Lucius, al que después clavaria un puñal en su espalda quitándose su máscara de buena gente. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta de su error, ya era tarde, Lucius ya había entregado su más grande tesoro a las manos de ese miserable mercenario barato, castigándolo a una vida al lado de él.

La presión, los demonios y el remordimiento era tal, que cuando Ronald dio su ataque final al patriarca, este dio con su viejo y débil corazón, dándole un ataque cardiaco por la ola de verdad que lo azoto.

Pansy recordaba bien esos días, dolor y pena recorriendo el ambiente, y el olor a lágrimas saladas, como salidas del mar inundando la mansión, y el alma de su pobre Draco. Jamás supo toda la historia; puesto que su madrina Narcissa, la misma madre de Draco, murió tiempo después de la pena de perder a su esposo, y no llego a terminar de contarle a ella toda la verdad que atormentaba su mente; o siquiera si Draco sabría algo detrás de todo ese engaño, si sabría los motivos reales por los cuales murió su padre, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que ayudaría a su amigo a recobrar su antigua vida, y más ahora que estando divorciada gozaba de cierta falta de atención que le permitiría contactar a ciertas personas que podrían darle información. No podía dar ningún paso en falso, no porque fuera ella la afectada, sino por Draco; cualquier error mínimo solo caería sobre él, y si algo pasara nadie la escucharía por ser una mujer divorciada y loca, según decían los rumores sobre ella. A Pansy no le importaba perder su casa o su dinero, si no perder a las únicas personas que llenaban su vida, Hugo y Draco.

Adoraba a ese niño como su hubiera salido de sus mismas entrañas, siempre preguntándose si así hubiera un hijo con Draco, dulce, inocente y risueño. Suspiro, maldiciendo que el velo de la ignorancia que había cubierto a Draco desde la juventud lo siguiera cubriendo hasta ahora, ella ya no estaba para darle señales de su claro interés hacia a él como una jovencita, quitando de lado las situaciones matrimoniales de ambos, ya habían crecido pero su amor seguía allí, latente, oculto y regocijándose con solo verlo en la distancia, como una amiga.

Necesitaba que Draco resistiera lo más que pudiera aquel infierno. Puesto que juro a Dios que lo liberaría, o dejaba de llamarse Pansy Parkinsson.

Dos calabazas y media, y un calamar del tamaño de una mano fue todo lo que Draco pudo conseguir con las monedas que le dejo Ron, incluso era menos que esa miseria, pero los señores del mercado lo conocían desde que paso a ser Draco de Weasley, y conocían quien era su marido. No por eso le obsequiaban la comida, si no que lo hacían por Draco, porque ese muchachito había logrado darse con el cariño de los mercantes, muchas veces era por pena, pero Draco trataba de que no fuera así, no quería que le tuvieran pena, no más de la que él se tenía a sí mismo; trataba de agradarle a las personas por lo que era: solo Draco.

Miro con incertidumbre la bolsa con alimentos ¿Realmente bastaría para llenar el apetito de un niño en desarrollo y un cerdo marinero? Lo dudaba, sinceramente lo dudaba, Ron pasaba meses comiendo pescado y bebiendo alcohol sin fin, como para que medio pescado pudiera saciar su apetito voraz; pero no le importaba, su primordial importancia ahora estaba puesta en su hijo, y en su salud, a su pequeño retoño jamás le faltaría un plato de comida, eso se lo juro ante Poseidón, el dios del mar que todos los días lo saludaba con su salina brisa.

Sintió un jalón en su brazo y volteo a ver a Pansy tirando impaciente para continuar su trayecto antes de que fuera la hora de regresar a casa y a la desbordante soledad que esta traía consigo.  
Draco extendió su brazo para que Pansy lo tomara correctamente y comenzó a caminar, viendo detenidamente cada puesto, de ellos estaban administrados por personas mayores, algunos más que otros, que llevaban vendiendo allí generación tras generación debido a que la monopolización de Londres solo beneficiaba a aquellas familias con entradas de recursos mayores a el salario de un simple vendedor, que solo servía para poder subsistir ante los intentos que generaba el gobierno para tratar de enterrarlos bajo las nuevas embarcaciones marinas, que permitían el mercado extranjero y traían productos de mucha mejor calidad, y sin mencionar importados de otros países; exóticos para aquellos que los desconocían, y demandados para los que ya probaron y ansiaban mas. Compra y venta. Oferta y demanda. Especias orientales, carne de animales que no se parecían en nada al pescado, perfumes tan dulces que ni todos los campos de rosas del territorio podrían igual tal paraíso aromático, aceites exóticos lujuriosamente tentadores para las bellas damas de Londres, y porque no, para algunos caballeros también. La civilización avanzaba con creces, y los mercantes locales se quedaban atrás sin nada que ofrecer, algunos simplemente no podían mantenerse bajo la presión y cedían, finalmente abandonando su hogar en busca de otro lugar que pudiera darles un futuro mejor a ellos y su familia, a sus hijos que no tenían porque sufrir los castigos de la sociedad. Niños de la edad de Hugo atendían los puestos junto con sus padres, llevando y trayendo mas mercadería, pequeños bracitos que con suerte solo podrían acarrear un cajón de uvas, con sus infantiles manitos llenas de raspones y marcas debido a su labor, rostros agotados y grises que rompían el alma de Draco, y sobre todo le hacían preguntarse si alguna vez llego a verse de una manera similar a ellos, con el rostro sin color, ojeras bajo sus parpados como bolsas de cemento, voz monótona y desanimada, y una mirada vacía y lúgubre, que perdió toda esperanza, sin brillo y sin calidez.

Tal oscuridad fue tan abrumadora que hizo apartar la mirada de Draco de los comerciantes hacia los techos de tela sobre sus cabezas. Los colores vivarachos lograban alejar su mente de pensamientos deprimentes, telas de todos los colores adornaban la calle, azules eléctricos similares al océano, amarillos iluminados como el mismo sol de verano, los rojos como el vino similar a la sangre que su padre bebía en una copa de cristal, adornada con pequeñas lagrimas transparentes en su base y bañadas en la más fina plata, luego de cenar; su padre siempre dijo los Malfoy eran como la plata, brillantes impecables y elegantes, no eran como el oro en su esplendor dorado y celestial, pero eran valiosos y relucían firmemente ante la mirada de cualquiera.

Y por ultimo un verde esmeralda relucía ahora sobre su cabeza acunándolo con su sutil elegancia, era un puesto de joyas descubrió Draco, con collares de perla opaca, anillos con incrustaciones de gemas falsas, y brazaletes antiguos descansando sobre una alfombra gris. La mujer que lo atendía le dedico a Draco una pequeña sonrisa extendiendo sus manos para que observara lo que quisiera mirándolo a la cara. Pansy se puso a medirse los anillos que eran de su gusto, pasando de la esmeralda al zafiro y extendiendo su mano para contemplarla de lejos; la mirada platinada de Draco recorrió los accesorios con vago interés, de una a otra cosa, hasta que un diminuto brillo llamo su atención. Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a recorrer las hileras para volver a ver ese brillo con rapidez; y allí, justo entremedio de un brazalete de metal y una peineta gris con falta de algunos dientes, relucía esplendorosamente oculto un pequeño objeto con forma casi cuadrangular. La curiosidad comenzó a brotar en la mente del joven rubio, y cautivado por ese misterioso artefacto miro hacia la mujer para señalarle dicho objeto.

La mujer sigo la dirección del pálido dedo del muchacho y cuando encontró lo que había llamado su atención lo tomo entre sus dedos y se lo extendió a Draco, este al verlo de más cerca pudo descubrir para su asombro que se trataba de un pequeño relicario plateado. La cadena que lo sostenía estaba opaca por el paso del tiempo, y el centro de la baratija tenia aun polvo en su superficie; con un dedo comenzó a quitar la capa de suciedad lentamente, sintiendo bajo la yema de su dedo que se dibujaba una forma curvilínea y una vez retirado su dedo lanzo un pequeño soplido para retirar los restos de motas que aun quedaban en el.  
Con asombro descubrió que se trataba de un dibujo en la tapa del relicario, mas específicamente de una delicada serpiente esculpida en el metal, más clara que el resto de la superficie; con su cola dibujando un seis al revés, dos diminutos colmillos se asomaban de sus fauces y una viperina lengua lánguida. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a Draco fue la mirada que parecía poseer aquel animal, era una mirada atrayente e hipnotizarte, como si lo llamara a contemplarla por horas y horas fijamente, hasta se podía palpar la arrogancia con la que observaban huecamente toda su visión. Tan bella y tan letal. Su elegancia y su esbeltez, ocultando un veneno mortal tras de sí.  
Draco acaricio aun más esa superficie y sintió una textura más voluminosa, recorrió con la mirada aquella joya y descubrió que la serpiente estaba rodeada en los bordes de la forma con suaves ondas, similares a las olas del mar, como si fueran su prisión abstracta. Bella y cautiva. Muy parecida a él en cierto modo.  
Fue una ironía muy grande el haberse encontrado ese objeto. O tal vez otra cosa.

-Ese relicario es muy especial- comento la mujer frente a él- Tiene poder en su interior.

Pansy bufo burlona ante el comentario recién dicho dejando devuelta en su lugar el anillo que había tomado para voltearse a ver a Draco y darse cuenta que estaba absorto, perdido entre el brillo de aquel metal.

\- ¿Qué clase de poder?- musito turbiamente con un hilo de voz.

-Draco vámonos, solo son palabradurias- con un tirón del brazo trato de moverlo, pero parecía que sus pies habían sido clavados al suelo.

\- El poder de llevarte a lo que más deseas- la mirada avellanada de la mujer estaba penetrando lentamente el alma de Draco hasta sumirlo en una oscuridad donde solo se escuchaba la voz de esa mujer, como si estuviera lejana, pero a la vez le susurrara al oído- Y tu mi niño, estas deseando algo con mucho anhelo- declaro.

La boca de Draco estaba seca, sus labios entreabiertos, su piel caliente, y sin embargo se sentía vivo, exuberante como hacía tiempo no se sentía.

-¿Cuanto pide por él?- pregunto extendiendo el objeto en custodia de dos miradas.

La sonrisa de la mujer desconcertó a Draco, al igual que sus palabras.

\- Yo no puedo pedir nada, el relicario ya eligió. Y te escogió a ti Draco- su voz era como un siseo, aterciopelado y con cada silaba que pronunciaba le hacía costillas a su oído.

\- ¿Me lo está obsequiando?- estaba extrañado. No, no solo eso, confundido y mareado, como si se estuviera meciendo en una barca.

\- Nunca fue mío, ahora es tuyo- su intensa mirada paso del joven ante ella hacia el otro lado, hacia el muelle cerca de allí que daba con los puertos de los barcos.- La brisa del mar anuncia cambios en las mareas. Tanto del mar, como de tu propia alma- dijo sin despegar la vista del horizonte infinito ante sus ojos- Estas destinado a algo mucho más grande de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Draco siguió su mirada, se había levantado viento, alborotando por completo su cabello, como el vestido de Pansy, que tuvo que soltar su brazo ara sostenerlo y así evitar que su ropa interior se dejara por completo a la vista, contemplo unas extensas nubes blancas acercarse vigorosamente por el sur.  
No, se corrigió, no eran nubes. Eran velas, velas de un barco que se dirigía hacia la costa. Mientras contemplaba aquellas velas, el brisa sutil se había vuelto un viento salvaje que estaba queriendo llevarse consigo aquel pequeño mercado, levantando los techos hechos de tela y haciendo caer la fruta de sus canastas expuestas. Cual canto de sirena, el mar lo llama a acercarse más cerca del, y Draco dejando que sus pies se dejaran llevar y camino, dejando atrás a su compañera que lo llamaba por su nombre. El cielo se volvió gris y oscuro, como la mirada iracunda de un dios enojado. Más y más, un pie después de otro; paso por paso; sus cabellos nublándole la vista, hasta que llego al borde del muelle y sosteniéndose de un amarradero de madera se inclino hacia adelante, el mar se había enfurecido, y chaporreaba contra la madera humedeciéndolo a él y su ropa, pero eso no le importo. Levando la mirada del agua oscurecida y contemplo lo que llamo su atención desde un principio, aquel barco de velas blancas como las nubes, las cuales ahora eran de un color negro en el cielo. No lograba vislumbrar la bandera de aquel navío singular, solo su exterior, y podría asegurar que era extranjero, con sus maderas delicadamente talladas, con su estribor poderosamente empotrado por lo que parecía madera de roble y todo su porte de elegancia, que a pesar de que el mar trataba de derribarlo no parecía conseguirlo, los vientos solo lograban que se aproximara más hacia el puerto.

Su rostro estaba húmedo con las lagrimas salinas que soltaba el mar, cuando escucho una explosión que lo saco de su ensoñación. Espero un momento más y lo volvió a oír. Un relámpago estallo en el horizonte iluminando la lejanía, el sonido fue como si el mismo cielo se raja dejando todo su estridente poder resonar con furia. Ahogo una exclamación, llevando las manos a su pecho, y solo entonces reacciono dándose cuenta aun llevaba el relicario consigo, insignificante en su mano, pero algo le decía que era importante.

-¡Draco!- escucho un grito tras de sí.

Sujetándose de la madera con su otra mano volteo a ver a Pansy, que sostenía su cesta de compras y lo miraba con sus ojos inyectados en susto. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a un solo pie de caer al agua, solo un paso más y el mar se lo hubiera tragado en un santiamén desasiéndose de su cuerpo, tan solo un paso.  
Retrocedió lentamente y se acerco a la chica tomando su canasta de las manos.

\- ¡Si querías arrojarte al menos ten la decencia de avisar primero!- lo reprendió con voz chillona, con ambas manos sosteniendo sus negros cabellos que se salieron de su siempre perfecto moño.  
Draco sonrió Y. ante su tono, a veces lograba ser muy protectora sin proponérselo.

-Lo lamento Pans, solo quería ver de más cerca- se excuso volteando hacia atrás.  
\- ¿Que tanto estás viendo?- ella siguió su mirada, dándose cuenta al fin del barco que estaba cada vez más cerca del puerto- Que diablos...- con palabras poco aptas para una dama entrecerró los ojos tratando de deslumbrar mas allá de sus mechones.- Americanos, jamás había venido una embarcación tan grande.

\- ¿Americanos?- repitió confundido- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- quiso saber sin apartar la mirada del navío.

\- Su bandera-señalo a lo lejos la bandera que ondeaba vigorosa.

\- ¿Qué crees que quieran aqui?- su voz adquirió un tono profundo y curioso.

\- Seguramente nada bueno, si ellos están aquí, significa que vienen por algo- Y tomándolo del brazo otra vez lo tiro hacia sí- Lo mejor será alejarnos, los americanos solo traen problemas.  
Draco asintió, dando un último vistazo a aquel peculiar recién llegado ¿Habrían llegado por algún motivo? ¿O es que simplemente la brisa del mar los empujo hacia allí?  
Con el brazo de Pansy en el suyo se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al mercado de nuevo, su leve hipnosis lo había alejado unos cuantos metros de allí.  
Había comenzado a caer una fina llovizna sobre ellos, haciendo una capa húmeda en sus hombros y cabello, Pansy horrorizada apuro el paso para resguardarse de ese tormento y el también apuro el paso, debía apresurarse para devolverle el relicario a la mujer, no quiera quedar como ladrón o un sin vergüenza.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a hacia donde había estado solo hace unos minutos, ya no había mas nada salvo su desconcierto. El puesto de joyas no estaba, y tampoco la mujer, ni tela esmeralda sobre su cabeza tampoco estaba allí. Era como si hubiera desaparecido con el viento, sin dejar rastro alguno de su llegada o su ida, tan solo el relicario que en esos momentos apretaba en su mano y las palabras resonantes en su cabeza " La brisa del mar anuncia cambios en las mareas. Tanto del mar, como de tu propia alma"  
Con la mirada perdida, solo pudo quedarse parado en ese lugar vacio, bajo el delicado manto de lluvia que poco a poco lo empapaba, y del rugido del cielo contra sus oídos gritándole todopoderoso sobre él.

* * *

 **¡HOLA! ¿Vienen muy seguido por aquí? Jejeje**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, fue bastante largo para compensar lo corto que quedo el anterior. Sinceramente, me gusto mucho como quedo, y me pone muy feliz que les este gustando la historia! No saben cuanto!**

 **¡Sean libres de comentar que les pareció! Si fue algo confuso, si fue muy largo, lo que quieran *inserte carita feliz***

 **Yiohtan:** Lo siento por dejarte así ¡Voldemort es una dulzura a mi comparación! Ahora solo tengo que operarme la nariz y conseguir una túnica XD jajaja, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi leer tu comentario, muchas gracias: 3 ¡Harry está esperando hacer una entrada triunfal! Con truenos y relámpagos…¿o ya la hizo e.e?...¿ entiendes e.e? Hugo es más tierno que un melocotón, cuando lo vi en la película me quise comer a besos la pantalla. En fin, gracias por comentar!

 **Galatea:** Ron es un ser despreciable T_T, pero toda historia tiene que tener un ser a quien odiar ¿cierto XD? Tendré que darle terapia al pobre Hugo u.u Terapias con grangeas de todos los sabores! Oh Harry, Harry ¿donde estas que no te veo? Tu amada Juliedraco te está esperando (¿? Jajaja Nuestro príncipe está llegando! Más cerca de lo que todos creen e.e. Deseo 1 concedido, el 2 necesitara más recursos económicos en el banco de deseos XD Yo deseo que te haya gustado este capitulo! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro muchísimo cuando veo sus comentarios!

 **Espero que la historia les este gustando, como se desarrolla y demás.**

 **¡Al primero en comentar se le regalara una Rana de chocolate!**

 **Nos vemos :D**


End file.
